


Pranks

by Titti



Series: The Sex Drabble Series: [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-13
Updated: 2003-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sirius is stubborn, Harry has sex.





	Pranks

“Sirius, you know I love you, but that’s insane.” Harry wasn’t sure what else he could say to convince his lover that painting the entire dungeon red and gold was not something that two professors should do, no matter how tempting the little prank sounded.

“But Harry, they are Slytherins. It’s our duty as Gryffindors to make their lives horrible. These new students are so friendly with each other. Godric and Salazar are turning in their graves at this ghastly friendship between the houses.”

Harry sighed. They were having this discussion for the last hour and it was imperative that he stopped Sirius or Snape, as the new Headmaster, could kill them both for ruining his dungeon.

The light bulb finally flashed in Harry’s mind: SEX. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he attacked Sirius’s mouth. Clothes flew with a speed only reached on a broom or a Harley (Harry still thought that Sirius looked cool on a motorbike).

Harry pushed his lover on the bed and began to suck Sirius’s cock like a child with his lolly. Harry grinned around the erection. If people knew the sacrifices he had to make to keep Sirius out of trouble.

However, Sirius’s moans and screams had created a little situation, or better yet, a huge one, standing up to attention, proud and erect. Harry decided that a little change of strategy was necessary.

Slicking Sirius’s hole up with oil, Harry soon slipped inside his lover. He started moving faster as his need for release increased. “Fuck, Sirius, touch yourself.”

Sirius never disobeyed *that* command. His hand moved over his erection, matching Harry’s thrusts, until the rooms was only filled by grunts and obscenities, followed by two loud screams.

Harry slumped on top of Sirius. “That was brilliant.”

“Yes, it was. So, can we go and paint the dungeon now?” Sirius laughed at the shock looked Harry gave him. “I was just seeing how soon you would resort to sex to convince me.”

“You are the most opinionated, single-minded arsehole I know, Sirius,” Harry said, but he couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

“Yeah, but what an arsehole I have.”


End file.
